Once upon a not so perfect life
by gleefan82
Summary: Elise and her mom move to Lima Ohio. Her parents have just gotten divorced and the only person Elise has is her mom. Her dad never wanted her since the day she was born. How will she adjust to being in a new school? And where will she stay when her mom gets in a car accident and doesn't make it?
1. New life in a new place

**Chapter 1**

**Elise's POV**

Today was a bad day for me. My mom Kelly and dad John had just gotten a divorce and my mom and I were moving to Lima Ohio. My dad had given full custody of me to my mom. Since the day I was born he had made it known that he never wanted me. My mom and I had just left the airport and were going to find the apartment we would be staying in. We had called the land lord and told him we were interested in living there. We pulled into the small driveway next to the apartment and got out of the car. The landlord was waiting for us when we got there. He waved to us and motioned for us to come inside. We followed him inside and he began to show us around. The apartment was small and had two bedrooms. One for my mom and one for me. The kitchen and the living room were small as well but it was just me and my mom so it would work. The land lord finished showing us around and my mom said that she thought it was perfect for the both of us. She signed the lease for the apartment and the land lord left the keys with her. After he left we began to bring our stuff in from my mom's car. It took us a half an hour to unpack all of our stuff. By the time we were done it was 5:00. We ordered a pizza then waited for it to be delivered. The pizza was finally delivered and we sat down in the kitchen to eat. I started to take a bite of my pizza when my mom said "Tomorrow is your first day at McKinley high school."She had called the school and gotten me enrolled there. I nodded and said "I don't want to go to a new school. I wont know anyone there. It will just be like my old school where I had no friends."My mom came over to me and said "You will be fine. Just try to talk to people. I know your shy sometimes but you have to try."I nodded again and we both went back to eating our pizza. We both finished our dinner then went to get our rooms set up. We had brought our beds with us and the people from the moving truck had left them in our rooms. I helped my mom get hers set up then we both got mine ready. We finished and went downstairs to relax for a bit. We didn't have our TV set up yet so we both just sat and talked for a bit. It was finally 9:00 and I was getting tired. I stood up and said "I'm tired I think I'm going to bed."My mom nodded and we both headed upstairs after turning off the lights. I set my alarm for 6 then crawled into my bed. My mom came in and said goodnight to me then left. As soon as I layed down I fell asleep. I was nervous about going to my new school tomorrow. I didn't know what the kids were like at this school. I knew I would find out when I got there in the morning.

The next morning my alarm rang off and I slowly sat up. I turned off my alarm then stretched. When I got into the kitchen my mom was already awake and eating breakfast. I sat down at the table after making myself a bowl of oatmeal. I said good morning to my mom and began eating. It didn't take me long to finish eating so I went to go shower. I finished my shower then got dressed. As soon as I left the bathroom my mom went in to get ready for the day. I packed my backpack as I waited for her to finish getting ready. I was sitting in the kitchen when she finally came out of the bathroom. She told me she was ready to go. She got her jacket on and grabbed her keys. I put my jacket on as well and grabbed my bag. I followed her out to her car and we began the drive to my new school. I was still super nervous to be going somewhere new. I became extremely nervous as we pulled into the parking lot at the school. I said goodbye to my mom and walked towards the school. When I got into the school I began looking for the main office. They had told my mom that I should go there first so I could get my class schedule. I found the main office and talked to the woman sitting at the desk. She must have remembered my name because she handed me my schedule right away. I thanked her and found the locker that she had told me would be mine. I left my bag and my lunch in my locker then headed to my first class,which was math. I sat down and waited for the teacher to come in. When he did he motioned for me to come over to him. The rest of the class had come in and he got their attention. "Class this is Elise. She is new here so lets make her feel welcome."I walked back to my seat as I noticed a blonde girl talking and laughing with her friends. I had no doubt they were talking and laughing about me. The teacher began the lesson and I did my best to ignore the comments they were making behind my back. I took notes for the rest of the class and did my best to pay attention to the lesson. When the bell rang I quickly gathered up my stuff and headed to my locker. I dropped off the book that my teacher had given me and looked at my schedule to see what my next class was. It was spanish. I walked to the room and sat down to wait for the class to start. Great another boring class to sit through. I hoped it would go by fast. Once again the teacher introduced me to the class then began the lesson.

Elise finally made it through her first classes of the day. She was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch alone. She preferred to sit alone rather than with other people. She looked up towards the door of the cafeteria to see the same girl that had been in her first class earlier. She quickly looked back down at her book and hoped they wouldn't notice her. She quickly finished her lunch then continued to read her book. The bell finally rang for the end of lunch and she left the room to get to her locker before class. She finished up at her locker and headed towards her next class. On the way there she noticed a flyer on a bulletin board for glee club. She had always loved music and always loved to sing. She wrote down the number of the room that the flyer said and continued to her class. She couldn't wait for her day to be over so she could find the room where the glee club would be meeting. She didn't know if they would take any new members but she thought it was worth a shot.

**Marley's POV**

I finally made it through all of my classes. I was really excited for glee. I was auditioning today and I was a little nervous but mostly excited. I got my things from my locker and headed to the auditorium. When I got to the auditorium there were a few kids waiting around to audition. I noticed a tall girl with brown hair sitting separately from the other kids. I had never seen her anywhere in the school before. I wondered if she was a new student at the school. I took a seat with the other kids then waited for Mr. Schue and Finn to get there. They came a few minutes later and began the auditions. I sat through all of the other kids performances then it was my turn. I had known what I was going to sing since I had signed my name on the flyer in the hallway. I walked on to the stage and began to sing as the music started.

**Some folks like to get away  
For a holiday from the neighborhood  
Hop a flight to Miami Beach  
Or to Hollywood  
But I'm taking a Greyhound  
On the Hudson River Line  
I'm in a New York state of mind  
**

**It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues  
But now I need a little give and take  
**

**The New York Times,  
**

**The Daily News  
**

**Oh, It comes down to reality  
And it's fine with me  
'cause I've let it slide  
**

**Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside**_**  
**_

**I don't have any reasons  
**

**I've left them all behind**

I'm in a New York state of mind

I'm just taking a Greyhound

On the Hudson River

Line  


**'Cause I'm in**

I'm in a New York

state

of

Mind

New York State

of Mind 

I finished singing and took my seat as everyone clapped for me. Mr. Schue and Finn told me I did a good job then introduced the next person. It was the girl I had never seen at school before. She walked up onto the stage and waited for the music to start. I could tell she was nervous as she began to sing.

**The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity**

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

**And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry**

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
**We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine**

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to

'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds

But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself, and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity, yeah

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

She finished her song and everyone clapped for her as well. I thought she was really good. She had a nice strong voice. She would be a great addition to the glee club if she made it in. The rest of the kids left except me and the new girl. We were packing up our stuff when Mr. Schue and Finn came over to us. They motioned for her to come over to them then said "You guys were great. We would like to welcome you to the glee club. We would like to show you where the choir room is."Both of us nodded and followed them out of the auditorium.


	2. Saying goodbye

**Chapter 2**

**So I know this chapter isnt as great as it could be. I also am sorry for stopping writing until now. I have been very busy with school. I hope you like this chapter. Please feel free to review! I would love to know what you think!**

**Thanks ~gleefan82 :)**

**Elise's POV**

It had been two days since I had been welcomed into the glee club. It was so much fun rehearsing for sectionals. I didn't really talk to the other kids when we were rehearsing. I had always been shy and kept to myself. I had just been dropped off at school. Before I left the car I hugged my mom tightly. I had a bad feeling on the inside. I had tried to get my mom to let me stay home but she wouldn't allow it. I said goodbye to her and walked into the school. I dropped my bag at my locker then headed to my first class of the day. As the class went on the bad feeling I was having was just getting worse. I was starting to feel like I might be sick. I made it through my first class then headed to my Spanish class. When I got in the room I noticed that Mr. Schuester wasn't there. As I pulled out my books I saw him walk in with another teacher behind him. The teacher walked up to the front of the room and had the class take out their books. I watched as Mr. Schue came over to me and motioned for me to come with him. I started to ask what was going on but he shook his head at me. I quickly packed up my stuff and followed him out of the room. I silently followed him down the hallway towards the principal's office. I wasn't sure what I had done wrong. I hadn't missed any days of class or anything. He stopped at the door of the office and motioned for me to go in. I gave him a nervous look but slowly walked into the room. The bad feeling I had had increased on the walk down the hallway. I stepped into the room and Principal Figgins motioned for me to sit down. I sat down in front of him and Mr. Schuester sat down next to me. I looked over to see the school guidance counselor Ms. Pillsbury standing next to Mr. Schue. I looked back at Principal Figgins and asked "Where is my mom?" He gave me a worried look and said "We received a call from the Lima Police department this morning. Your mom was in a car accident." I didn't respond for a while then asked "Is my mom ok? I want to go see her." I started to get up but Mr. Schue stopped me. I looked up and him and he said "They took your mom to the hospital right away but she didn't make it." I stood up to run from the room but felt really dizzy. I saw Mr. Schuester move towards me but then everything went black.

A little while later I woke up and realized I was laying on something soft. I didn't open my eyes right away. I know everything that happened was just a dream. I knew that when I opened my eyes my mom would be sitting next to me and everything would be ok. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. I looked next to me to see Mr. Schuester and the nurse talking to each other. They must have seen me sit up because they stopped talking and came over to me. "Hey how are you feeling?"Mr. Schue asked me as I held my hand to the back of my head. I must have hit my head when I passed out because it hurt when I moved. "I'm fine. Can I go home now. I really just want to make sure my mom is ok." I still didn't believe what they had told me. I knew when I got home that she would be there. I watched as Mr. Schuester sat down next to me and said "Elise what we said about your mom is true. She wont be there when you get home. We tried to get a hold of your dad but there was no answer." I nodded and said "My dad doesn't want me. He never did. There is no way I would stay with him." I looked past him and saw a police man sitting in a chair by the door to the room I was in. Mr. Schue must have seen the worried look on my face because he said "Don't worry, your not in trouble. He is going to take you to your house to get some of you stuff." I nodded then asked "Where am I going to stay?" Mr. Schuester looked at the police and he came over to us. He introduced himself to me and said "Elise once we get some of your things Ill be taking you to a foster home. Its not permanent. When your mom was at the hospital she asked that we find someone to adopt you. She told us not to leave you with your dad. You will only be living in foster care until someone decides to adopt you." I nodded but didn't respond. It was better then having no where to live at all. After a long silence I asked "Can I still come here and attend school?I don't want to miss out on coming here."The police nodded and told me I would still be able to come to school. I gave him a small smile and followed him out to his car. I said goodbye to Mr. Schue and got in the car. We pulled out of the school parking lot and headed towards my house. When we got to the house I immediately went up to my room to grab some of my stuff. I grabbed only then stuff that was important to me. Within a half an hour I had what I wanted and was on my way to the foster home. It wasn't exactly where I wanted to be but it was better than no where.

**Marley's POV**

It was Wednesday morning and I was really excited for glee club. I was hoping to introduce myself to the new girl that had auditioned after me. But I hadn't seen her since that day. We had Spanish class together but she was absent every time last week. She seemed really shy so I thought having someone to talk to would help her open up a bit. I walked down to my Spanish class and said goodbye to Jake then went to see if she was there. Once again I didn't see her. I had heard that her mom and been in a car accident and had passed away leaving her in foster care. I sat down in my seat and waited for the class to get started. I hoped it would go by fast so I could ask Mr. Schuester about her. The class was finally over and I waited for everyone to leave. Once they had gone I walked up to the front of the room. He looked up and noticed me then said "Hi Marley what can I do for you?"I told him how I was wondering what had happened to the new girl that had auditioned after me. I hadn't had the chance to find out her name yet since she wasn't in school for the past week. He sighed and went over to the classroom door and closed it. "Marley, Elise's mom was in a car accident on Monday afternoon. She didn't make it. Elise is very upset and not doing too well. She was given some time off of school until things calm down a bit for her."I nodded then said "When will the funeral be held?Maybe the glee club can sing at the funeral."Mr. Schue nodded then said "I think that would be a great idea. It might help cheer Elise up a little bit."He told me we would let the other kids know about it in glee rehearsal today. I smiled at him and thanked him then left the room to go to my next class of the day. I hoped that singing at the funeral would help cheer Elise up a bit. I knew she didn't really know any of the people in the glee club too well but I thought it was worth a try.

**Elise's POV**

It was finally the day of the funeral. I hadn't slept at all during the week. I had cried almost every night that week. I had also been up really late writing the eulogy for the funeral. I didn't know how I would manage to read it without breaking down. Finn had came and picked me up at the foster home. We had just arrived at the funeral home and I thanked him for the ride then went inside. I wasn't ready for this to happen but I had no choice but to be there. It had been just me and my mom since the day I was born. Finn followed me in and we sat down and talked for a bit before the service started. Mr. Schue came over and gave me a hug and told me everything would be alright. I noticed the rest of the glee club was there. I wasn't sure why since I really didn't know or talk to any of them. I guess they just came for support. Finn, Mr. Schue and I talked for a while more then it was time for the service to start. We listened to the priest talk for a while then it was my turn to come up and read the eulogy. I got to the end of the first paragraph before breaking down. While I was wiping my eyes I felt someone come up and wrap their arm around me. It was Finn. I dried my eyes as he continued reading where I had left off. He finished reading and I thanked him. He smiled at me and quietly said your welcome. I started to go sit down but he stopped me as he said "All of us in the glee club know that Elise is having a hard time with the death of her mother. So we put together a little surprise for her. We are so glad to have you in glee club with us. We hope this will cheer you up and let you know that we care about you."I smiled at him as I watched the glee members come up and stand next to Finn and I. We took our seats as they began to sing:

**Marley:  
You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know  
I'll take your hand**

Jake:  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in

Marley and Jake:  
No I won't give in  
Yeaah, yeeah

Marley and Jake with New Directions:  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through,  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you,

I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Jake:  
So far away I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Marley and Jake:  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Marley and Jake with New Directions:  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Marley and Jake:  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da...

New Directions:  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through,  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause, you know, we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause, you know, we'll make it through,

We'll make it through. 

I wiped my eyes again as they finished singing. I went over to them and thanked them all. They all said your welcome and each of them gave me a hug. I knew I would be ok. I had a big family of people right here who would always be there for me. I missed my mom but I knew I would get through all the grief and sadness I was feeling.


	3. Marley's Idea

**Chapter 3**

**Marley's POV**

It was Monday morning and I had just arrived at school. I had come early with Jake to see if I could catch Elise before her first class began. I turned the corner and saw her standing at her locker. I walked over to her as she closed her locker door. She turned and saw me and gave me a small smile. I held out my hand and said "Hi I'm Marley and this is Jake."She nodded and quietly said "Thanks for what you guys did at the funeral. I really appreciate it."I could tell she was still pretty upset and not doing too well. There was an awkward silence between us then I asked "Will we see you in glee later?Everyone has missed having you there."All I got was a nod as she looked at her phone for the time then said "I should get going. I don't want to be late for my class."She said goodbye to us then walked down the hallway. I turned to Jake and asked "Why is she so shy?I'm just trying to be friendly to her."He smiled at me and said "When you first came here you weren't very talkative either. Also she is going through a hard time right now and may not want to talk much."I nodded and he walked me to my first class of the day.

**Elise's POV**

It was my first day back at school and I was having a hard time getting used to being back. It was nice that people were concerned about me but I kind of wished they would leave me alone. I had been down in Ms. Pillsbury's office a few times already. I had been told I could go there if I felt that things were too much for me. I had gone there just so I could avoid people. I was really hoping that those girls from the cheer leading team would leave me alone today. They had been bothering me every day since I started coming here. I did my best to ignore them but sometimes it wasn't easy. I was walking down the hall way when I noticed them coming towards me. I just kept walking and tried to ignore them as always. Right as I walked by them the blond girl Kitty said "Oh look guys its the poor little orphan. Its too bad that your own dad wouldn't take you in."I continued walking but stopped when I heard her sarcastically say "Oh and I'm so sorry that your mom never wanted you either."This angered and upset me and before I could stop myself I had thrown my books to the floor and was on top of her. Before anyone could stop me I punched her right in the face. "Don't you ever say that about my mom again. She wanted me no matter what you say about her."I had tears streaming down my face as I went to hit her again. By now there was a crowd of kids around us encouraging us. I let her up and she immediately punched me right in the face. I felt my nose start to bleed as I lifted my arm for another punch. I was just about to hit her again when I heard someone yell "Stop!"and felt them grab my arm. I turned around to see Finn holding my arm and Mr. Schuester standing behind him. He told everyone to leave except for Kitty and I. "Both of you come with me."I picked up my books and followed Finn and Mr. Schue down the hallway towards the principals office. When we got in there Finn handed me a tissue to cover the bleeding with. Principal Figgins looked at Kitty and I then at Finn and Mr. Schue and asked "What happened here?"When neither of us said anything Mr. Schuester said "We caught them fighting in the hallway. Elise was on top of Kitty."I tried to tell him what really happened but he held up a hand to stop me. "Fighting is not tolerated at this school. Both of you will serve detention tomorrow and Friday."I just nodded and kept silent as Kitty started to argue with him. He stopped her and told her to leave. She got up and stormed out the door. After she had left Mr. Schuester sat down next to me. I looked up at him as he said "Elise I know your going through a hard time but that was no reason for you to attack another student."I nodded and said "I know I shouldn't have but she made me mad because of what she said about my parents. She has been saying things to me since I started coming here."I ended up staying and telling them the things she had said to me. I still would have detention but I didn't care as long as they knew what Kitty had been saying to me.

**Marley's POV**

It was finally time for glee club. I was glad to see Elise there again. She was having a hard time focusing on the routine we were practicing for sectionals. I was trying to help her but she just wasn't getting it. We tried a few more times before she got frustrated and walked off the stage. I felt so bad for her. I could tell that bad time she was going through was part of what was bothering her. Being in a foster home couldn't be fun for her either. I knew when I got home I would talk to my mom and see if we could take her in. I didn't know what my mom would think about my idea. But it was worth a shot. Mr. Schue let us go for the day and we all grabbed our stuff and left. Elise had had to leave early because of her detention. I walked down to the cafeteria and found my mom waiting for me. I said goodbye to Jake and we walked out to her car. On the ride home we talked about our day and other things that we normally talked about. I decided I would wait to ask about Elise until we got home. We didn't live far from the school so it didn't take us long to get home. My mom parked the car in the driveway and we both went inside. I fixed myself a snack then sat down at the kitchen table. My mom must have known something was on my mind because she sat down across from me and asked "Marley whats up?"I looked up at her and began telling her about Elise. She sat there quietly listening to me as I asked "I was wondering if maybe we could take her in?She just seems so unhappy now that she is in the foster home."I was silent as I waited for her to answer. She didn't answer right away then said "Why don't you bring her down to the cafeteria before school one day so I can meet her. Do you know if they are trying to find a home for her?"I shook my head no then got up and hugged her. I didn't think she would like my idea. But it went better then I had planned. My mom and I ate dinner then had a movie night before going to bed. I couldn't wait to bring Elise to meet my mom.


End file.
